


back to back

by TurtleTotem



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Between Episodes, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, F/F, Gen, Glimmer (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Glimmer Needs a Hug (She-Ra), Horde Prime's Ship (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem
Summary: "Does she ever talk about me?""No," Glimmer said. "It hurts her too much."Catra and Glimmer, talking through a force field on Prime's ship. (Written between “Launch” and “Corridors” and partially jossed by “Corridors,” but oh well.)On tumblrhere.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	back to back

For a long time Glimmer and Catra just sat in silence, back to back with the force field between them. Finally, Catra spoke.

“Does she ever talk about me?”

Glimmer hesitated before answering. “Adora or Shadow Weaver?”

Catra snorted. “I don’t give a rat’s ass what Shadow Weaver thinks anymore.”

But she did still care what Adora thought. Glimmer thought Catra probably wasn’t aware of how much she was giving away, with that. For all that it mattered now.

“Does she?” Catra asked again.

“No,” Glimmer said. “It hurts her too much. We can all see it.”

A long pause. “Does she hate me?”

Glimmer thought over her answer. She wasn’t going to lie about this, wasn’t going to make anything sound better or worse than it was. “Sometimes, yeah, I’m pretty sure she does. But,” the words came out annoyed, exasperated, “she also loves you.”

Catra’s voice was wary, almost accusatory. “How do you know?”

Glimmer laughed. “It’s not hard to figure out, Catra. I can’t tell you how much we all _hate_ to see you turn up on the battlefield—because the moment you do, you’re all she can think about, and the rest of us just have to work around it.”

Catra laughed, but it sounded like it hurt. “I’d noticed that. I’ve banked on it more than once.”

“I figured you did,” Glimmer said sourly.

Another long pause, before Catra said quietly, “I got her to dance with me once. Princess Prom. Before things got… as bad as they got later. I wonder if she ever thinks about it.”

Glimmer didn’t answer. She would have had to pointedly ask whose fault it was that things got so bad later, and then Catra would leave, and she’d be alone again.

“Has she… has there been…” Catra, tripping over her words? This was new. “I mean, she’s She-Ra, I’m sure she could have anyone in the Rebellion she wanted, so…”

Glimmer sighed. This was a source of personal frustration for her; not because she was interested in Adora that way, but because she sure would have liked to see her happy with someone. “No. There’s been nobody. Sometimes people flirt with her, but I don’t think she notices.”

Catra huffed a laugh. “That sounds like her. Oblivious.”

_I think she’s waiting for you_. Glimmer didn’t say it out loud. It seemed like the wrong kind of encouragement. “You know,” she said instead, “I’m pretty sure the Horde as you knew it is gone. Forever. Prime will subsume whatever parts of it he likes and discard the rest. There’s going to be two sides now—Prime, and Etheria. Not the Rebellion, not Hordak, none of that matters now. It’s all of us against Prime.”

Catra made a sound, like Glimmer were the stupidest person in the world. “Why do you think I kept him from killing you in those first five minutes on his ship?” She stood up. “I can’t spend too long here at a time. See you around, Princess.”

“See you,” Glimmer said, and watched her walk away without looking back.


End file.
